This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. My research centers on the neuroendocrine bases of adaptive and maladaptive social behavior in comparative vertebrate models, and how these states may be promoted by social experience. At present I am using a rodent model to examine the effect of adolescent bullying on disruptions to brain monoaminergic activity, anxiety and psychostimulant responses in adulthood. Christina Roberts worked with Dr. Watt during the summer of 2010. She received $4000 and the laboratory received $1000. An undergraduate fellow from DWU worked with Dr. Watt during the summer of 2010.